Generally, modern automated machines for the preparation of radiopharmaceuticals comprise a calibrator, within which is accommodated the flask in which the radiopharmaceuticals are deposited and a device for releasing the products within the flask.
Since it is often difficult to ensure a fluid-tight coupling between the flask and the intake device, especially when different types of vials may be used on the same machine, the need to avail of a solution so as to ensure an environment with an excellent aseptic degree is felt, in order to prevent undesired, polluting materials from being deposited within the flask itself.